


Glares

by SniperGYS



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sorry for my bad english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her glares were something unique,  but sometimes she wished to not scare everyone with them. - For the TakuObo week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english! If someone would like to help me to edit this, I would appreciate it.

_The first time she scared someone with one of her glares, she was only 5 years old; several children had been bothering her while she waited for her parents to finish their business in town. After getting tired of hearing the mocking comments of her attackers, her expression had changed to one that made everyone to run, including the children who were just watching._

_The second occasion was years later, after the death of her parents. The mere memory of that day had made her to use that deadly look again, this time scaring the people who tried to console her for what happened._

_After that, her expression had become something normal for every day; sometimes involuntary, sometimes completely intentional. It had its good and bad points too, on the one hand, it helped her to look more fearsome in combat and it keep her enemies at a distance; on the other, she accidentally scared her companions._

_It was easy to lose count of how many people she had been scaring lately since the war began, but she could not help it; if something made her angry, it was certain that her glare will automatically appear; if anything made her remember her past, there would be a glare too; if someone encounter her on the battlefield, it was obvious that at some point they would see that scary expression of her... It became hard to control, especially with all the members from the Nohr side that joined the army._

_At that point, they had already had more than enough evidence that not everyone in Nohr were their enemies, that several of them were victims of the war too, and that even some of them were willing to help to end the whole mess; but still, for her, forget what had happened to her parents it was not easy. People only needed to give her time, since years of hatred towards Nohr cannot disappear overnight, and although she had already learned that they were not as bad as she thought, it still was hard to control her reactions around them, causing that she scare her companions, from both countries, when they met with her classic deadly glare. She was really beginning to think that it would be faster that everyone get used to her expressions, than that she learn to control her impulses._

_But among all those people who lived in the castle that Lilith had given them for resting, there was one that had never been frightened of her fierce expressions. For her, that was one of the reasons why she found the young prince as someone unique and special._

_The first time he was faced with her deadly glare, it was the day when they were in front of some thieves who had been caught by the soldiers who patrol the city._

_The bandits had been brought to the prince to approve the arrest warrant, but the robbers started insulting the young prince after his approval of the arrest, and that was something she was not going to allow them to do. Her glare and words of defense quieted instantly the bandits, even the soldiers got scared and her partner dropped his sword... Everyone looked frightened, except him. He was definitely surprised, but scared? Never. After the thieves were taken to the prison of the castle, the young prince showed interest on her fearsome expressions._

\- With someone like you watching my back, who is able to scare anyone with only her glare, I think that I have nothing to fear anymore.

_She would treasure those words for all her life, and every time she felt bad about scaring someone accidentally, his words helped her to feel better. Yes, certainly he was unique._

_But time passed quickly and her life had changed too much for her own good and happiness, and although, that memory of him had helped her several times in recent years, she was now facing a new problem that made her want to wipe that glare from her face with some kind of magic._

_It had all started a few days earlier. The army was visiting a city to buy supplies and when she was wasting time watching around the village shops, she had ended scaring a little boy who watched one of her glares by accident. For some reason, the event had left a feeling of discomfort and greater concern of what she expected, but she could not know why. When she told what happened to Orochi in a search of help, her friend started laughing because she thought the story was quite funny. Despite of it, the Fortune Teller had helped her with the child's problem, with success, but still, something inside was still worrying her._

_Even if she devoted her spare time to think what was wrong, she was unable to find the answer. Until one day, her confusion was so notorious that even the young prince was beginning to look worried._

\- Something wrong? - _He asked after realising that he didn't have mental powers to decipher her concern._

\- Do not worry, it's nothing.

\- If something worries you, you know you can count with me. - _He insisted without taking his eyes off her.  
_

\- I know.- _She answered with a quick smile, but the prince did not stop keep trying to read her mind_.- You have better issues to worry about.

\- What kind of husband could I be, if I not worry for you? - _He sat on the floor with a challenging look, his arms crossed over his chest and waiting for an answer to his questions._

\- With that expression, I'd say you'd be in the class: husband with a similar attitude to that of a child.- _She replied laughing._

\- Hey!

\- Just kidding! – _She said to him with a fun smile_.- But you do not have to worry, I don't even know what's bothering me.

\- Hump, whatever it is, is better if it go away quickly, because tomorrow I have planned to make a visit.

\- Visit? Where or to whom?

\- To see the kid, who else? If Leo is right about how to calculate the time between this dimension and the Deeprealms, Kiragi is already near his birthday, and I think we should be with him.- _He explained with an excited voice.  
_

\- Oh yes, two years! I'll have to take some clothes and new things for him. - _She said after being infected by the excitement of the prince.  
_

\- Sure! Although ... Ryoma told me to be careful with what we give the kid. _\- His words made her stop her mental list of what she could bring to the visit._ \- He doesn't want that we pass to a similar situation he had with Shiro when he was almost 2 years old.

\- What happened?

\- Apparently he thought it would be a good idea to buy one of those stone dragons to decorate Shiro's room, but he chose one that had a very realistic and scary expression, and the dragon ended scaring Shiro.- _He said, smiling with fun_.- Leo told me that at that age, children are more perceptive and can get more easily frightened. But I guess that Ryoma didn't knew that when that happened to him!

\- Oh ...

_Immediately, the excitement suddenly disappeared from her, and now, she knew what was bothering her._

_The next day, they traveled early towards Kiragi's Deeprealm. Every step she took was increasing her concern even more than the previous day, and she was now sure of was what causing the fast increasing of her fear._

\- Oboro ...

\- Are you still thinking about ... Whatever you've been thinking? - _He asked with a quick glance._

\- If it was very obvious that something was bothering you the previous days, now it's even more obvious that something is wrong.

\- Are you going to explain what happens? - _He stopped suddenly and turned around to look at her directly, in a sign that she has no alternative but to explain herself.-_ Because I'm starting to think that you don't want to see the kid.

\- Takumi-sama ... No ... is not that, is just that ...

\- Yeah?

\- It's that ... What if the child gets frightened of me and does not want to see me again?

_The question had been made so quickly that the prince were so close to not understanding what she said, but for his luck, he already had experience in capturing quick conversations after all the years he had spent with Hinata, who seemed to be able to say 1000 words per second whenever he got excited. As a result, the question had been captured quickly, leaving him surprised of what he heard. That certainly was not what he expected to hear._

\- Wha ... Uh ... Mmm ... Why do you say that? - _He asked baffled.  
_

\- Everyone gets scared whenever they look at me ... When I have that expression on my face! And it's something that I cannot control! - _She concludes saying while she closed his hands tightly, signaling that it was something serious.  
_

\- But why would you think that? It is not something that had not happened before. Remember that time you scared one of the servants that take care of Kiragi after he made the baby start to cry by accident?

-But the child grows, you said it yourself, and it is true that he is now becoming more aware of what happens around him, now he can easily distinguishes what scares him and what not . And if the adult people are scared of me ... What chance do I have that the same does not happen with him?

\- ... - _For a few seconds, the only sound heard was the slight wind coming down from the mountains that where around them_.- This is because of what happened with that child in the village from the other day, right? – _He asked suddenly_.

\- How do you know that?

\- Heh, I think you should already know, that if you want to let everyone know something, just tell it to Orochi first. If you heard all the many things that she told me about the others after a couple of drinks ... But that's not the point. In addition, your concentration was affected after that visit we did to that town.

\- Mmm .- _She closed her eyes trying not to think of what was worrying her, but it was useless, she already had days without achieving it.  
_

\- You know? You always help me every time I feel bad or something is worrying me, and you always tell me to trust in your words and that everything will be fine. But now, I think this time must be you who trust me when I say: Everything will be fine.

\- It's easier to say it, than believing in it. Especially when everyone gets scared of you when they look at your face.

\- Not everyone.

_His answer surprised her, and when she glanced towards him, she was received with a full expression of seriousness that showed that he was not lying about the matter. She could not deny that he was the only one who had not panicked after meeting with one of her classic deadly glares for the first time, on the contrary, his only reaction was to said:_

" With someone like you watching my back, who is able to scare anyone with only her glare, I think that I have nothing to fear anymore."

\- Is not the same to deal with someone who is just beginning to learn about his surroundings.

\- No, I do not think it's as different as it seems. He is a part of me, but he is also a part of you, if anyone can understand us better, I'm sure is him.- _He conclude by giving her a hug, leaving her the opportunity to cry if she needed to release some of her tension._

\- Sometimes I wish I could eliminate that detail from me ...

\- I will miss it then, that glares of you are something unique that I don't think I could find in someone else.

\- It's not something worthwhile if it ends up scaring him.

\- Didn't you tell me that Kiragi looks a lot like me? So, if I can't see the problem, he will never see it too. And hey, if he gets scared of you, I'll make sure to teach him that there is nothing to fear in someone who is very caring and beautiful as you.

\- You praise me too much.

\- I consider myself guilty of falling in love! – _He exclaimed while raising his hands in defeat, causing Oboro to laugh a little at his reaction._

\- I still think you're too much for me.

\- Well then, I wonder what did I do to have you with me.

\- Perhaps something bad to receive a punishment like me.

\- Well, I pleaded guilty already and I accept my punishment for the rest of my life!

\- Oh Stop it! - She responded while pushing him softly.

_Takumi started to laugh, feeling that he had won in their little conversation after seeing that Oboro started to sound more and more relaxing. If he had gotten her to start to do some small jokes, then definitely it was a complete victory._

\- Everything will be fine, and if something were to happen, I'll be there and I'll try to solve it, okay?

\- Ok.- _She answered after sighing in an attempt to release some tension. She could not deny that he was really unique._

_The young prince really seemed to strive so that nothing bad will happen during the visit. From the moment they arrived at the house, Takumi was devoted to observe every movement from the servants, just to be sure that nothing cause any conflict between them and Oboro that make her to remember her depression._

_With the passage of time, he thought that he was succeeding, since it was like if Oboro started to forget her concern, after getting busy with playing and taking care of her child, and he was thankful that the kid was so active and cheerful. His Child's happiness was contagious and it seemed to make people around him to feel better. But still, he knew the child will learn sooner or later, the little detail about his mother, only that Takumi wasn't expecting to happen quickly. Because obviously, he would never have imagined that a simple visit to the nearby village, could end in a discussion between Oboro and one of the village merchants._

_It seemed that the people, who inhabited the Deeprealm, seemed to have some kind of influence from an unknown realm, because they were not used to seeing the more traditional clothes from Hoshido. And even if they found people who showed interest in the kind of clothes they were using, they also had found people who thought that it was impractical._

_At first everything seemed normal, Oboro had found how to get entertaining while exchanging point of views with the villagers who found their clothes more impractical, saying that it would help her to find a balance between people's tastes in clothes. But just as there were people interested in learning and understanding of the cultures of others, they also found someone who only wanted to ask for trouble._

_The first comment was made with the only intent to annoy her, but it got lost between the noise of others, but when the people started to leave, it was obvious that that certain merchant was making Oboro's patience to start decreasing. Takumi was standing nearby taking care of Kiragi, until he realized the approaching of danger. He tried to be at time to prevent something more serious, but he was not fast enough to prevent Oboro's reaction and to stop her to direct the merchant one of her mortal glares._

_The good point was that only with the expression of the young girl was enough to end the discussion and to make the villager to go away, saving the need to stop any comment that his wife had in mind. The bad point was that he was not able to prevent the girl to do just what she had tried not to do: to show one of her classic deadly glares in front of her child._

_After realizing what she had done, Oboro forgot all of the discussion and the villager, remembering what had caused concerns to her in earlier days. Her gaze instantly changed to one of fear when she confirmed what happened while looking at a concerned Takumi._

_Both observed the child that the prince was carrying. Kiragi was watching at his mother with a neutral expression, making both parents to fail to figure out what was he thinking. For a few seconds there was no reaction. These had probably been the longest seconds of their lives._

_But what was their surprise when Kiragi had begun to laugh, surprising his parents completely and leaving them without knowing what to do. It took them a few more time of just hearing the laughter of their child, before they could recover the sense of what was happening around them. There was only one thing that Oboro could do at such a moment: She took the child and hugged him, starting to cry of happiness while feeling that a huge weight had been taken off of her._

_The following days both parents had found a new way to entertain the child, it didn't matter how fierce or strange the expression Oboro could do, Kiragi found her funny anyway._

\- I told you there was nothing to fear.

\- And how I was supposed to know that something like that would amuse him?

\- Haha, well, remember that according to you, he looks a lot like me, right? I think it's normal that we like the same things.

\- Ooh. Are you now saying that you entertain yourself while watching me? - _She asked with a false annoyance._

\- Sure, it's something unique, like I told you so before.

\- Then I also entertain myself with watching something unique.

\- What?

\- You and him.


End file.
